


it’s like trying to find gold in a silver mine

by hold_me_tender



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Hotel Sex, Love Confession, Lowercase, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richard Madden - Freeform, RocketMan, Smut, moment of fluff, rough, taron doesn’t wanna get loud, taron egerton - Freeform, tipsy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_me_tender/pseuds/hold_me_tender
Summary: something about the seclusion of their hotel room sets off a prickly anticipation in the back of taron's head. the fingers in his mouth really did nothing to get his mind off the possible noise complaints from the folks in the next rooms over.





	it’s like trying to find gold in a silver mine

"you're doing so fucking amazing, baby," richard brought his hips to buck against taron, who was grinding down desperately.

the pair had finally gotten a night to themselves after a long week of interviews and photo shoots and the premiere. it was the night before they could fly back to london, and the boys were exhausted. it was richard's idea to share a room. taron thought it best to avoid public rumors, but with much begging and tempting promises he agreed. a few beers in and richard had him half naked up against the wall. messy handjobs against the doorway led to wild gyrating on the mattress.

"we should turn off the music," taron whined and leaned off toward the nightstand to grab his phone. 

richard rubbed a generous amount of spit against the rim of his asshole. "i wanna hear how wet you are, t."

settling back down, taron took richard in his fist and pressed the head of his cock firmly against his ass. a reassuring hand found the curve of his hip as richard guided him. taron froze after a few inches. one breath, two breaths, then a whimper.

that certainly caught richard's worry. "we gotta get you wet if this is gonna work, taron."

the welsh man was quickly slipping under but found it in himself to shake his head. he wanted this, wanted to feel richard stretch him out, wanted the burn that meant fucking everything. his hand trailed up to cage around richard's throat and he shifted his hips up. 

"just fuck me with the tip."

the quiet grunt richard emitted encouraged a swell of affection in taron's chest. strong arms slid around his torso and brought him closer to the man's face. taron's breath dissipated as richard snapped his hips with just enough force to send waves of wondrous pain-turned-pleasure through his body. a tongue slipped into his awaiting mouth and he sucked down on it. richard's velvet lips smeared a wet kiss down his jaw. taron pushed his mouth against one of the many pillows. richard couldn't help but admire the tendons in his neck that strained to keep him quiet.

"taron, im gonna make you scream if you keep hiding."

there was an unsolicited moan and taron craned his neck to nibble at his lip. "richard," his breath caught in his throat as richard fucked up into him, "i can't."

richard stroked his arms. "yes, you can," his eyes glanced down at where he was locked into taron. "you're taking so much cock already, baby."

richard slid his arm around taron's waist and slammed him down in a sort of wrestling room. taron wasn't sure if it was the dazzling sex move or the fucking growl richard did that forced his cock to impossibly harden. a girlish sound of surprise exited him as he was manhandled onto his stomach. quick hands forced his thighs open and his face into the mattress. 

"touch yourself," richard whispered before pressing the filthiest french kiss against taron's asshole.

the younger man keened at that and put himself in a death grip of sorts. quick, short pumps against his cockhead and richard's unfairly talented tongue yanked him further into sublime. he hadn't noticed that richard was already gearing up for the next activity. he lifted his head up only to be forced back into the scratchy sheets and cool pillows. a firm hand spanked his ass. he didn't react, too fucked out to feel anything except the tingling in his thighs: richard stood on the bed and squatted down, pushing the head of his cock back into taron. richard struggled to get any further past a few inches.

"can you relax for me? be a good boy, yeah?" richard smirked as taron sank further into the mattress. "you're too good for me," he moaned at the feeling of his cock sinking deeper into taron's ass.

taron convulsed as richard pushed out and pistoned his hips back down. his thighs shook as it became an incessant act. richard's grin was practically burning through his back and he just knew he was close. a minor shift to the left and taron was releasing a string of pornographic moans and curses. his hips dropped and forced richard to fall back onto his knees.

wet lips wrapped around the shell of taron's ear. "i take it you liked that then?"

taron's head nodded and kept nodding as he leaked all over his stomach. that pit in his stomach was growing and he wondered how he had even managed to keep it together this long. "just keep fucking me, alright?"

the rumble of richard's laughter wreaked through taron's back. a nip to his ear and he found himself laughing too.

"you're quite bossy today," richard teased, pulling out and trying not to appease the disappointed groan from taron.

a soft mumble from beneath him. "leave me alone, im horny."

the scot hummed and coaxed taron to roll onto his back. arms caged around him, noses nudging, hot breath swirling; this was how they liked it best. it had never been enough to just have a rough fuck and leave it at that. no, they needed that intimacy. they lived for that raw and unbridled connection that only came around when they were together. it was about finding themselves in each other and encouraging the other to breathe, to show that there was someone out there for them.

richard's eyes flicked back and forth across taron's face, burning all the lines and curves and features into his memory for when all of this was over. now was his chance to make things right. 

"i love you, taron."

the man flinched at his unsolicited words. he forced his eyes shut until soft fingertips pressed against his cheeks and fluttered over his eyes. taron beamed back at him and planted a long kiss on his lips.

"i love you, richard."

the two entangled in a sappy embrace and accelerated their love making to the climax. 

"i think i'd like to fuck you now."

"permission granted. although, i thought that's what we've been doing?" 

richard sighed and told him to shut up. he swiped his fingers before his mouth and rubbed the glob of saliva down his cock. taron held his face against that rough stubble as richard entered once more. the two let the week's anxieties and exhaustion bubble off as rich grinded his cock deeper and deeper into taron's heat. 

"so fucking tight today, fuck," richard hissed and pushed his weight against the back of taron's knee.

taron's cock twitched at how dominating richard could be with him. he enjoyed having someone take care of him and fill him in all the right places, physically and emotionally. his hole was so far stretched now and richard was fucking him so goddamn deep that he couldn't hold it in anymore. precum spurred across his stomach and he clawed at richard's arms. of course richard knew just how to walk him through it. he bucked as far as he could and stayed there, pressing his body across taron's and stroking his hair and face as the younger man twitched and whined through his orgasm. the clenching around his cock was enough to send him spiraling into climax as well. richard groaned into taron's desperate mouth the entire time and let his cum shoot out in hot and heavy stripes inside of taron. 

they stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while after that. by the time richard decided to get up, taron was fast asleep and nestled into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my very first one shot! comment your thoughts!
> 
> Update: just clarifying that this isn’t my first attempt at writing a one shot, it’s just the first one I’ve published for people to read. But it’s one of the very few I’ve completed that is actually good !


End file.
